Never a quiet day
by skyle1412
Summary: After Danny's car is stolen and Steve crashes into it. They Five-0 team and HPD chase the guy. Things never seem to go good for the team. When disaster strikes will the Five-0 team be able to hole it together? Steve/ Danny/ Chin/ Kono/ Cath.
1. The morning

Steve.

Steve woke up that morning knowing it was one of those days, something was going to go wrong and he'd end up in trouble with the governor. His head was pounding and his nose was stuffed up. His throat was aching, once he had sat up to cough up a lung he lay back down. Steve lay in bed wishing Cath would just stay with him. He finally got up and had a shower, dressed, and looked at the clock. 6:30. Steve was usually up earlier. Once he had eaten a small breakfast or a poteen shake he texted his partner that he would be going in alone. Steve knew if Danny were to drive him to work and see him sick he would tell him to stay home, he didn't feel like arguing for once. He got in his truck at 6:45 and drove to HQ. He sat in his office and did all the paperwork he was far behind. After a hour and a half of this Chin and Kono came into work talking happily. Steve sat in his office with a mountain of Kleenex beside him. His head felt heavy and he could a headache coming on.

He walked out of his office to see Chin and Kono talking and joking. Kono saw him first.

"Hey Boss. When are you two this early?" Kono said with a smile.

"Nah, I texted him that I'd be going in alone." Steve replied.

"What time did you get in?" Chin asked.

"7." Steve said walking over to the weapon cabinet. He sneezed and started coughing.

"Are you sure your okay Boss? You seem sick." Chin asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a cold."

"Sounded like more to me. But whatever you say." Kono said.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am fine." Steve said.

"You know wha-" Chin was cut off by the sound of Steve's phone.

"Sorry Chin one second. Hello?"

"_Hello Commander. This is Duke from HPD we have a stolen car here and some of our guys are in the middle of a chase." _

"Okay? And what does this have to do with Five-0?" Steve asked.

"_The stolen car is Danny's." _

Oh man Danny is not going to be happy." Steve said.

He looked over to Chin and Kono's confused faces and put up a finger as to say "One second."

"_Danny is here at HPD. He told us to call you guys and get you Commander on the road."_

"Why does he need me. HPD is on it.?"

_"Well Commander Danny said that you were Ruthless when it came to a car chase." _

" I am not Ruthless in a car chase." He said looking over to Kono and Chin and saw there eyebrows raised.

"Fine were on it."

"_Okay they are on there way to your HQ anyways."_

"Okay thanks duke." Steve said.

"_Good luck." _

Steve hung up and caught Chin and Kono up to speed. They raced down the Parking lot and waited for the sound of sirens. Steve sat in this own car with Chin and kono in the other.

Once the Chase had come to them Steve put the gas on and went for Danny's stolen car. They raced through traffic towards the highway. Steve in front and Chin and Kono, and HPD struggling to keep up. Now he knew what Danny meant by his being Ruthless.

They had sped up once they reached a stretched of road surrounding the jungle. Cars were packed on both sides. With the sirens blaring People had enough time to the hell out of the way.

The car in front of Steve was a couple of feet in front of Steve. When suddenly the car stopped and Steve crashed into the car in front.

"FUCK!" Steve shouted before everything went black.

Danny.

Danny sat in a car with a HPD officer while they chased his stolen car all around the pineapple infested island. He watched as Steve did his driving. He was only a few feet from him when his stolen car made a sudden stop that no one saw coming. Steve bashed into the car in front. In the radio where all of the officers were talking you could hear Steve's "FUCK" and the crunching sound of metal.

"Steve!" Chin yelled.

Cars on the stretch of road stopped and parked over to the side as HPD and Five-0 ran the Steve's car. Danny launched himself toward Steve. He ran as fast as his leg's could take him.

"Steve!" Danny yelled.

Chin and Kono were already beside Steve's car. It had flipped over, Steve sat in the car unresponsive.

"Steve come on wake up." Kono said.

"Danny, the air bags didn't pop out." Chin said worried.

"Let's get him out." Danny suggested.

"No we don't know how bad he's hurt. We wait until the paramedics come." Chin said.

They backed away from the car and their hurt friend and went to talk to Duke.

Duke told them the guy in Danny's car was no longer there.

Steve.

Steve woke up upside down in his car. His head was pounding, he knew a headache was coming on. His ribs ached with the beat of his heart. He felt like his ribs had been set on fire. Other then his ribs and his head he was sure nothing else was hurt to bad.

He crawled out of the crashed car with a grunt and a groan. He was out in a matter of seconds. He looked over and saw Danny's car which had been smashed in half. He saw the rest of his team talking with HPD. He could hear the sound of sirens in the background.

"Danny I'm telling you the guy who stole your car is gone. He's not in the car!" Duke said looking over to Steve's directions.

Steve began to get up.

"Steve! What the hell are you doing? Sit back down you were just in a car crash." Danny screamed.

"I'm aware of that Danno. I'm fine." Steve said.

"Don't give me the Dam "I'm fine" Bullshit! You are no where near fine!" He said.

"Calm down Danny." Steve said finally standing up.

Chin and Kono walked over to them.

"Hey Boss. maybe you should sit and wait for EMT to look at you. That was a pretty nasty crash." Chin said.

"I'm aware guys. I was in it remember." Steve said taking a deep breath with landed him more coughing.

The coughing made him clutch his ribs and double over.

"Whoa. whoa Boss. Take it easy." Kono said steadying him.

"'m fine." Steve said breathless.

"The guy in the car got away." Danny told him.

"No he didn't" Steve said quietly. "He went off into the jungle."

"How do you know this Mr. I'm fine?" Danny asked.

"Before I blacked out I saw him run off. "Steve said.

"Okay, we'll get HPD after them while we take you to the hospital. " Danny said.

"No, WE" He said pointing to all of them" Are going after him." Steve said.

"No, No way. YOU" Danny said pointing to Steve. "Are going the hospital, and we will go after him." Danny said.

"Really? Do any of you know how to track a man down?" he yelling and point to everyone. "No? okay then, let's go?" Steve said going to his car.

He grabbed his vest and bag of guns. His chest hurt and pounded.

He passed the bag of guns and vests over to his team and tried to put his own on. When he lifted his arms he couldn't do anything but groan.

"Okay, new plan. You all ware the vests and black me." Steve said.

He grabbed his gun and headed off into the forest with HPD and Five-0 following him.


	2. The afternoon

Hello! Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I love hearing you thoughts of my story! I forgot to say this last time. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I hope I caught the charasticsts of the characters of Hawaii Five-0! Only 2 weeks until the season 4 primer! I cant believe the freaking cliff hanger! Anyways, enjoy the story!

Steve

Steve was able to get a track of footprints on the guy before anyone for HPD could. His ribs ached and pounded, but he didn't make a sound. They walked in silence following the trail for an hour before coming upon a bullet on the ground. This felt wrong to Steve. A trap. With his cold it took all of his will power not to sneeze or cough knowing what everyone would say. Despite how uncomfortable Steve was he got them closer to the crook. Steve's anger kept him going, he wanted this guy to pay for making his day go to shit. He also loved his truck and enjoyed driving Danny's.

"Were almost there." Steve whispered.

Suddenly a shot rang out from somewhere in the jungle.

"Everyone down now!" Steve shouted.

They fell to the ground which jostled Steve 's ribs and he bit back the pain. Danny looked at his face and recognized the pain in his eyes.

"See? You are not fine! What did I tell you?" Danny asked.

"Will you shut up Danny? Were being shot at." Steve told him.

Steve put his head up from the underbrush to look around. He could almost feel the breeze of the bullet go past his head.

"Are you stupid!" Danny asked.

"Shut up. I know where he is. Keep shooting at him I have a plan."

"No! Steve! God Dammit!" Danny said as he followed his Commanders orders.

Steve circled the man. Once he was behind him he yelled.

"Five-0 get up asshole."

The guy turned fast and punched Steve in the gut. He doubled over but it didn't keep him down for long.

He began to chase the gunman off into the jungle. He heard shouts coming from his team as he sped off toward the man. Steve caught up with no problem. As he was about the tackle the man, a burst of pure pain erupted in his left thigh. He didn't let this stop him. He plodded into the stupid gunman. With a hard take down the wind was knocked right out of him. He was able to get up fast enough the cuff the man and give him a good punch to the jaw.

Five-0 and HPD were able to catch up fast enough. The bullet wound in his leg was unbearable. he still didn't show weakness no matter how bad he felt.

"You little piece of shit! You get in a car crash break something and probably have cause more brain damage to your thick skull, then you run off and tackle the moron?" Danny asked.

"Don't forget the bullet in my leg." Steve corrected him as he stood up.

"Well, guess where your going now? The EMT are going to take you to some magical place where you cant do anything stupid." Danny began.

"You know Danny I already have a big headache I don't need you to make it worst." Steve said rubbing his head.

Danny scowled at him. Chin and Danny helped him back to the EMT truck and they loaded him up. Neither of the team came with him, they had to clean up the mess at the crash site. When Steve got to the hospital they pushed him to his own room. He went though scans to see what the crash had done. Thankfully nothing too serious.

After they had done and wrapped his wounds Danny, Chin, and Kono came to see him.

"Hey boss. How do you feel?" Kono asked.

"Fine." Steve said.

"He! I told you guys. He's 'fine'." Danny said using his fingers as quotation marks.

Steve let out a light laugh and started coughing.

"Proof." Said Danny.

"I'm fine. Just a little sick." Steve said closing his eyes.

"Yeah, well you look like crap." Danny said.

"Still better looking than you Danno." Steve said.

They laughed.

"The doctor said I can leave in the morning if I wanted to." Steve informed his team.

"Aw come on boss. You've had a tough day. Stay here a little longer." Kono said.

"Maybe." Steve said.

After they had told Steve what happened after he left the rest of Five-0 left.

Steve felt like shit. His head pounded, along with his ribs and leg. He fell asleep soon after.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I loved all of the reviews from the last chapter! **

**Reviews to me are like hair gel to Danny! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny.**

Danny knew the second he looked in the guy who stole his car's face there would be more to the story. They had gotten the guy who shot and crashed into Steve after Steve tackled him. The Five-0 team hoped that Steve would have the common sense to stay in the hospital for the night. They knew they were wrong the second Danny got a phone call. Catherin Rollins.

"Hello? Detective Danny Williams."

"_Hey Danny. Do you know where Steve is? Chin called to let me know that he was hurt. I came by the ER to see him. He's not there. Is he with you?"_ She asked.

"That idiot. No, Sorry Catherin he's not here. He probably signed himself out and went home." Danny said wiping his face.

_"Okay. I'm going to head over there now. I'll let you know."_

"No I'll meet you there. I've got to ask him some questions anyways. I'll meet you there."

_"Okay." _She hung up.

After he had gotten the phone call from Catherine, Danny raced over to the McGarret household. He pulled his camoro into the driveway and saw not only Catherine's car.

The lights were all on the house, danny walked up to the doorstep and knocked once. He waired for a total of 10 seconds before muffled footsteps came to the door. When the door opened a very tired and injured Steve McGarrett opened the door.

Steve's arm clutched his chest, he wore black gym shorts and had a white gauze covering the bullet wound. Steve looked beyond tired, his massive bags under his eyes were just enough for Danny to know that Steve hadn't slept at all.

"You look like shit." It wasn't until the words left his mouth he realized that maybe that wasn't the best thing to say right off the bat.

Steve looked at him with tired eyes. "Thanks Danno, I know I can always count on you to make me feel better."

Steve turned and hobbled over to the couch, he sat with a wince and closed his eyes. Danny walked into the house and closed the door. Soon after Catherine came in from the kitchen with a bowl of something and a glass of water. She handed it to Steve with a kiss on the cheek. She stood up and turned to Danny.

"Will you please tell him he needs to take his meds." She put her hands on her hips.

"He still hasn't? He has to be the most stubborn idiot there has lived."

"I'm right here guys." Steve said with his eyes closed.

"Are you?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"I'm fine guys, just a little tired" Steve said shortly.

"Yeah, I'm sure as hell you are. Your a idiot you know? Chasing a suspect that close? You know what you are never driving my car again. In fact your never allowed near it, don't even look at it." Danny took a breath. "and second, what the hell were you thinking going off into the forest to chase him down, he shot at us, he was shooting right at your head and you just thought "oh what a great idea I'm going to tackle him and get myself shot" and third what in the name of all is good were you doing leaving the hospital and not telling us? You drove here yourself, how may I ask? What did you just steal a car with your superSEAL skills?" Danny paused wait for a reaction.

"You done?" Steve asked with one eye open.

Danny took a deep breath, he scowled at Steve "Yes, you animal i'm done."

The three of them sat down and watched Jason borne, half- way though the movie Steve fell asleep. Danny thought this would be a good time to leave. He said good bye to Catherine and drove home.


End file.
